Revised Help
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: I revised Help to make it better. Ron wasn't Harry first friend or best friend. In fact that title belonged to Uchiha Itachi. Both were connected to each other. Whether one knew it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**This is revised Help! I hope you guys enjoy this story a lot more from now on. I want to thank everyone who was able to tell me my problems and such with the original version.**

**I would like to ask a mega favor. I need someone to be my beta. If any of you are interested please PM as soon as possible.**

**I own nothing!**

**I'll post the new chapter when I see how well this is doing, no its not the same as holding my story hostage for reviews. In fact if this revised edition doesn't work out I'll go back to the original and do something with that.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Two figures were breathing hard, their clothes in shambles, their skin bruised and battered. "Sasuke." The taller figure said beckoning the smaller figure toward him. Sasuke moved with caution toward the person,"I'm sorry." He heard before he felt two fingers poke him in the forehead.

Sasuke watched as the taller gave a bloody smile before falling to the ground lifeless. Sasuke fell to the ground; it was finally over he couldn't believe it. "Itachi?" He asked to make sure but he received no answer. He grinned, after years of revenge it was finally over, his clan was avenged.

Sasuke looked at Itachi's body expecting to feel triumphant or maybe content but instead he felt hollow. He felt empty but why? As he continued to think about his new feeling he didn't notice a new person who was near Itachi.

This person pressed his head on Itachi's chest vainly trying to look for some sort of life. He was about to give up when he heard the fainting beating of the heart. Giving a small smile; he drew his arms around Itachi's midsection hoping that he wouldn't splice his new company. He then disappeared with a 'pop'.

Sasuke turned sharply at the noise; surprised he didn't see his brother's body. Trying hard to get up though his body was protesting to lie back down and rest damnit but he refused to listen. Sitting up right he looked around the battlefield trying to see if Itachi was anywhere but he saw nothing.

Slumping back down to the ground he did something he hadn't done in years. Uchiha Sasuke started to cry, tears flowed down his cheeks. He cried for his dead clan, he cried for his friend he had turned his back on, for his childhood he had lost in his revenge but most all he cried for his aniki.

His tears slowly stopped and he just laid there until Naruto found him.

* * *

Harry's Pov :

I checked my surroundings happy to see that I was to see I was at Grimmauld Place. Holding Itachi close to my side I slowly made my way up the concrete stairs. Pressing on the doorbell, I waited for someone to open the door.

Mrs. Weasley face appeared when she open the door; "Why,hello Harry! Come in , come in." I did so with haste going straight to the living room barely glancing at Hermione and Ron who were in a rather heated snog.

I heard Mrs. Weasley ask behind me what had happened and who was he but I didn't answer instead I asked more like commanded; "Floo Madam Pompfrey and tell her it's an emergency." She made a grunt of acknowledgement at my request before heading off.

It seemed as soon as had left Ron and Hermione had noticed me. They each said their "Hi." but I paid them no attention. In fact I was barely aware of anything except Itachi's life hanging by a single thread.

As I watched Itachi's slow rise and fall of his chest I was sucked into my memories.

_I remember it raining very hard and at three I was sat out on the porch. I was cold and hungry but I deserved it. I was a freak and a freak should be treated as such._

_Trying to find a relatively dry spot to sit but it was futile. Just sitting there I watched the rain fall for what felt like hours until a white light momentarily blinded me,moving closer to the door I waited. A boy maybe two years older than me with long black hair stood there in my family's yard._

_"Who are you?" He asked clearly noticing my presence. "A freak." The boy frowned walking toward the porch till he was arms length away. "I don't see a freak. You are a boy, what's your name? My name is Uchiha Itachi."_

_"My name is Harry." Nodding Itachi sat down on the porch twisting his pony-tail to rid it of water. After that he just sat there. Still cautious about this new person I sat next to him. We watched the rain together in comfortable silence._

_We continued to watch as it rain until my uncle opened the door his face purple pointing inside he grumbled; "Dudley's sleep, get in the house." As I walked in the house I turned to see if my new friend was there but he was gone._

_This time I was about five Itachi had visited multiple times though nobody saw him. Tending to the roses, I got up to get more soil when a familiar white came out of nowhere._

_"Itachi!" I yelled, excited to see him. He slowly made his way over. "What took you so long,slowpoke?" I teased. Itachi smirked not giving an answer. "So what are you doing little one?" He had adopted that name for reason, "Working in the garden." He wrinkled his nose distastefully; "Doesn't your gardener or an older adult take care of it?" I shook my head; "Nope, a freak earns its keep." I recited the exact words my Aunt said._

_I felt myself being turned around rather suddenly. Itachi's face had a scowl on it. His normally black eyes had red highlights in them. "Don't you ever say that! You are Harry James Potter not Freak, Scum, or any other deeming name! __Understood!" Outwards I was freaked out but on the inside I was happy he cared._

_"Now, move over so I can help you." Smiling I gladly complied laughing myself silly at my friend who was having trouble with the gardening tools._

_About two hours later we were finally done, the garden looked great though both of us were sweaty and dirty. I was a lot less dirty than Itachi who was covered from head to toe in black dirt. "Freak, get in the house this instant." A shrill voice yelled. Sighing I got up my good mood ruined. Going in the house I saw Itachi give a small wave before disappearing._

_I was now seven and I was graced with more jobs. I now tended the garden, cleaned the house, and did Dudley's homework of course._

_I scowled as I tried to write a two paragraph report for Dudley about what he should be grateful for. Nothing came to me; deciding to forget about it, I threw the paper on the ground. Huffing, I laid on my cot glaring at the ceiling._

_It wasn't really Dudley's homework that had put on the edge. It was just that Itachi hadn't visited in awhile I was starting to worry. He usually visited once or twice every week or so._

_Sighing to myself I decided to get some sleep, everything would be okay tomorrow._

_July turned to December, Itachi had visited twice both times he seemed displaced. He didn't speak as much nor did smile. I was saddened by the changes in his personality._

_My memories brought me to the year I turned nine something had changed drastically in Itachi. He was now eleven but whenever he visited me he was always in bloody attire._

_"Itachi. What is happening to you?" I was eager to know what was wrong about my best friend. When he looked at me I swear my world stopped and chills ran down my spine. "Everything is falling apart." That was all the answer I needed._

_That year all I gave to Itachi was silent comfort trying to get him to smile with my magical stories. Sometimes I got a chuckle other times I got a small smile but that was all I needed. I was happy he was happy or it least content._

_At eleven I had found I was a wizard. My Uncle went to epic levels to hide from me. The magic followed me and they couldn't hide it anymore._

_So they told me and I was happy, though I needed to tell Itachi about it. He came though the night before I left. He appeared in my cupboard. Sitting on my cot he stared unseeing at my wall, body tense. His clothes had blood splatters all over them, his usually pristine white mask stained red._

_"What happened?" I asked though scared of the answer. He turned to me ever slowly looking at me haunted; "I killed them all. Every baby, child, mother, father, and cousin, I killed every person in my clan. I had too." As he said that tears started slipping before he was crying like a small child._

_I had never seen him so vulnerable before, I never felt so helpless. My best friend needed me and I couldn't do anything, deciding to do what I've seen people on TV and several times in school I hugged him tightly._

_Pulling him down next to me I just hugged him, whispering soothing words trying to calm him down. The brunette did eventually he cries reduced to sniffles until it was no more. Looking over I was happy to see he was asleep, giving a small smile I snuggled on my side of the cot._

_Loud thumping could be heard waking me up. "Tachi?" I asked, looking around. He was nowhere to be found, getting up sadly I packed everything in my trunk._

_I didn't even get to tell him where I was going. My door was left surprisingly open, as I was about to leave something silver got my eye._

_Going toward the object, I grabbed it, my eyes widened as I saw what it was. It was a necklace specifically Itachi's necklace that he never went without._

_"Come on, boy! We don't have all ruddy day!" My uncle's came bringing from my thoughts. "Coming!" I yelled back putting Itachi's necklace on without a single thought._

_My Uncle dropped me off at Kings Cross Station where I found my way to Platform 9 3/4. Boarding the train I was glad to find a quiet compartment though a short redhead boy sat with me._

_He was really nice and everything but I only half listened as he jabbered on. I instead focused on the landscape we were passing by, my thoughts on Itachi._

Someone was calling my name rather loudly and I was broken out of my thoughts. Madam Pompfrey was the unconscious brunette muttering various charms and spell_s._

As she did that Itachi's face twisted in pain more than a couple of times though he didn't make a single sound. For about ten minutes Madam Pompfrey continued her work until she stopped with a tired "Done."

Turning to me she asked; "What happened?" Deciding to partially tell the truth I replied "He was in a battle." The answer didn't satisfy her in the slightest.

"With whom?" I didn't answer for a few seconds; "Death Eaters." The whole room got quiet when I had uttered Voldemort's followers.

"How did he survive?" I shrugged, I wasn't going to give away his secret. Running fingers through her hair she didn't question any further. "You are quite lucky that I got here in time your friend was on Death's doorstep." Fishing three potions of her carpenters back she handed the potions to me explaining each one.

The first one she gave me was a dull pink,"This is for his lungs, he needs to take this everyday. Next," She gave me a bright blue vial "this is a muscle relaxant. He needs to take until he says the pain stops. Lastly," She gave me a burned orange vial "this is for his eyes. I can't restore he eyesight completely but this will give him some vision."

Nodding at all the information she turned leave before she said quickly. "No straining activities and make sure the young man takes a spoonful of each potion at every meal."

"Thank You!" I said in gratitude giving her a radiant smile. She gave me a soft smile before exiting the room. Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared out of nowhere; "Do you need anything, dears?" Ron and Hermione shook their head, I asked for two sandwiches and a butterbeer. She was gone for two minutes before she came back with a tray smiling in a Thanks she left.

Taking a sandwich I sat near Itachi's feet, eating my lunch and when I was finally done Hermione and Ron started talking. "Hi, Harry! So how have you been?" I stared at them for a really long time double checking to make sure they weren't kidding or joking around.

"How have I been?" I asked. My voice was deadly calm as I started to speak; "I don't know about you but I've been having lovely nightmares about Sirius and Cedric plus Voldemort killing people. Let's see what else I been worked to the bone cause my living family lives to see me tortured, I felt oh so loved there.

I almost lost my best friend today in a Death Eater battle, which was a real joy. I think that sums up my answer." Their mouths were hanging up as I finished. Returning the courtesy I asked, "So, how have you guys been?" There was silence, smirking I started.

"Oh,I know. You've guys were having a jolly good time at **_MY_** deceased godfather's house without me. You also got together at some point, not even bothering to mention it in any of your letters.

While I poured my heart out to you guys begging for something or somebody to help me. Or to give me a bit of information about the wizarding world but what did I get in reply. 'Sorry, mate we just can't right now.'

Did I mention having great dreams your hopes and things you're striving for. You guys have been doing bloody fantastic don't you think?"

The couple continued to sit there in silence. Sneering at them I got up calling Kreacher. "Please make another bed in my usual room." Kreacher was about to protest but I wasn't in the mood tonight. "KREACHER! I'm the master of the house, you will treat me with respect!" The house elf was silent but reluctantly he snapped his fingers.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked giving Kreacher a tired smile. The elf grumbled disappearing to who knows where. Going back to my sleeping friend I called Mrs. Weasley again. She came in the living room again with a warm smile. "What can I help you with dearie?"

" I was wondering if you can help me get my friend upstairs." "With pleasure." She replied pulling out her wand muttering a quick levitating spell.

Itachi steadily moved upstairs with the uttermost precaution before dropping him gently on the bed. With a "Goodnight and thanks." We were finally left alone.

Taking his shoes off I dropped them on his bedside,pulling the covers on his body making sure he was comfortable I got in my own bed."Goodnight 'Tachi." I heard myself before dozing off into hopefully peaceful dreams.

* * *

Two figures stood under shady trees. One of the figures body was spilt into two. The left side black and the right side black, his hair green and his body had two upwards leaves making look like a Venus flytrap. "Report Zetsu." A voice beside came. Zetsu looked up at the man beside him, "I couldn't find a trace of either Sasuke or Itachi."

Madara grew quiet with the startling information. Both brothers were in no condition to move judging by this battleground. Madara continued to think before his eye flashed red. Turning to Zetsu he said; "Contact Kabuto. Our plans are now in session."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Point out any mistakes!**

**Please review alert and fav.**

**Happy Early Thanksgiving! Drive safe and eat lots. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter!**

**My gosh people, so many alerts I think its around 50+! I'm impressed and so happy!  
**

**Thank You! I hope I don't disappoint anyone.**

**I wanna thank all my reviewers especially Catzi! She helped with some of the ideas in this chapter.^^**

**I own nothing. **

**I'll be putting a poll up for either slash or brother like relationship.**

**So vote unless my beta(s) and I may be forced to decide.**

* * *

Jumping from branch to branch Naruto held Sasuke in a tight hold. "Hang on bastard, we're almost home." Sasuke in response snuggled closer to Naruto.

* * *

**_Harry' s Pov:_**

Sunlight poured from behind the curtains. Groaning, I got up, rubbing away the sleep away from my eyes while trying to find my glasses.

Once I found my glasses and put them on, my eyes immediately searched for Itachi. Looking over to my right I saw him. Itachi was still asleep; he looked peaceful, though he started coughing harshly.

I winced, as he appeared to be struggling to get a breath in. After about a minute I was glad the coughing had subsided. I was suddenly very grateful for the necklace around my neck.

If the necklace hadn't warned me, yesterday night Itachi would have been dead. Though it didn't have to burn me to get my attention. I would have been perfectly content with the image the necklace had presented me. It seemed Itachi's necklace was like horcrux.

Without the negative attributes that would have come with it if it had been a genuine horcrux with a piece of a soul attached. I had noticed early in my Hogwarts years that the necklace burned or shined brightly either when Itachi's emotions were in a whirlwind or if he was any sort of trouble.

Each time it burned or shined, the necklace also presented a hologram like image, showing what was wrong. Freaked the hell out me the first time but I became used to it. This was a way I could keep up with Itachi.

A sort of moan and rustling brought me out of my thoughts. I saw Itachi trying to get up, quickly making my way to his side, helping him. "Are you okay, 'Tachi?" I asked.

Itachi nodded his head in response. "Where am I and who are you?" "Grimmauld place." I answered immediately. " And you are?" He prodded.

My heart sank a little bit; "You don't remember me?" Itachi looked up directly into my eyes. "Should I?" He asked. "You should, you're my best friend. We've known eac other for years." I replied back. Itachi seemed to search my eyes more before there was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." When he said that my world shattered. My throat practically closed on me. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. I was dreaming. Trying to pinch myself to rid myself of this nightmare but it didn't work.

He didn't remember me. I didn't know what to do, trying to calm myself down. I asked, "You don't remember me or you don't remember what happened." Without breaking our gaze Itachi simply said, "I don't remember you or know you for that matter."

Opening my mouth and then closing it, I felt hollow. My best friend didn't know me. My first friend who meant everything to me doesn't remember. I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

I wouldn't. Somehow he would remember me. Deciding to start another conversation, I asked with a forceful smile. "Would you like any breakfast?" Itachi answered with a "Hn."

**_Itachi's Pov:_**

My surroundings were unfamiliar and my mind screamed to get out of here. This boy beside me seemed to have a strong connection with me but I didn't know him at all.

He had told me, I was his best friend. My best friend was Shisui and I had killed him a week before the massacre. It couldn't be possible, I had no personal connections with anyone besides Sasuke.

He also asked me did I remember what had happened. I assumed he meant the battle with my brother. I had remembered that well. We were both fighting; I was supposed to die last night. My illness should have killed me.

I had planned carefully, detailing everything. Double-checking and making sure there were no flaws for my death. This boy in front of me messed up everything. I felt a sudden urge to know who this boy was that ruined my plans.

"What is your name?" I asked. The boy smiled before replying, "Harry James Potter."

_'Don't you ever say that! You are Harry James Potter not Freak, Scum, or any other deeming name! Understood!" My younger self yelled to the much younger version of the boy beside me.'_

Shaking my head, I mumbled under my breath, "What was that?" The boy apparently has sharp hearing, "Pardon." "Hn." Harry and I were back in silence until two figures came into the room.

Immediately my body was tense, ready for a fight. I couldn't see them very well. I could make out features such, as there was both a girl and a boy. One was a tall redhead the other was a short girl with bushy hair.

Both of them appeared nervous but the bushy haired girl decided to speak up. "Harry, may we talk to you." Harry waited, his arms crossed. "I'm waiting."

The bushy haired girl eyes flicked over to me before coming back to Harry. "Alone, please." Harry appeared to be thinking before he sighed getting up off my bed heading toward the people.

"I'll be back soon." Harry said before completely disappearing to who knows where.

As soon as he was gone, I was brought back to that weird memory. Of my younger self and Harry. I didn't know him, right? I tried to convince myself but logic stepped in. If I didn't know him then why the memory or why do I feel a strong connection toward Harry.

"Why?" I voiced my question out loud but I received no answer.

* * *

Madara was sitting on a stone chair. Waiting for Zetsu to bring back Kabuto. Kabuto was essential to the plans for taking over the elemental nations.

He knew the merged Orochimaru with Kabuto were as slimy as they came. Kabuto wouldn't do anything that didn't benefit him in the long run. Zetsu's body popped up from the ground. The dark side of him talked.

"Kabuto will be coming within two days."

Madara smirked under his mask. Yes, everything was coming to plan. Soon the elemental nations would be under an Eternal Sharingan and he would be the most powerful man since the Rikudo Sennin.

A happy chuckle erupted from behind the mask. The chuckle sent shivers down Zetsu's back as it rebounded off the empty stone walls.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter but I needed chapter to up right away.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy.**

**Point out any mistakes.**

**I will PM the people or person that has become my beta(s) on Friday. Cause that's when the week is over for me.**

**I'm fourteen remember on my profile it says thirteen but my birthday was on the 16th, anyway its against the law for me not to intend any sort of schooling. So I have to go. Wish me luck though its my first time in this school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**I want to thank Catzi and Barrel of Monkeys, my wonderful beta.**

**Have any of you read Book Thief?**

**The poll will end next time I post a new chapter.**

**Review, please.**

**Also everybody who reviewed or alerted, thank you guys so much.**

* * *

A pale green glow surrounded Sakura's hands. She steadily moved her hands all across Sasuke's body, slowly healing all the cuts and bruises. Her eyes briefly flickered to Naruto's, but his were solely focused on Sasuke with a new emotion running through them.

* * *

**_Harry's PoV_**

Ron and Hermione brought me right outside of my bedroom door. Arms crossed, I waited for them start to talking. A couple minutes passed and an awkward tension was between us, nothing was said.

"Well, did you just bring me here to stare?" I asked, effectively breaking the silence. Ron fidgeted badly as I spoke, but stayed quiet. Turning my gaze to Hermione she was also quiet. "Well, if that's all." I uncrossed my arms turning on my heel back to the room.

A cry of "Wait!" stopped me from opening the door. Hermione bit her lip; something she had always done when nervous or thinking.

"We're sorry Harry but what are we supposed to say?" She started. I snorted, echoing Hermione. "You're sorry? Really? Do you really want to know, what I want you to say?"

Hermione nodded her head while Ron muttered a "Yes." Taking a deep breath I simply said, "I want to know why?" The couples' faces held slight confusion.

I elaborated, "I want why you're at Sirius' house when the only direct connection you have to him is through me. Why did you have to hide everything from me, giving me bits and pieces information. All I want to know is: Why? Just tell me the reasons. _I want to know why you guys were the last straws that broke the camel's back."_ I added silently my thoughts filled with bitterness and sadness.

Hermione answered after a few seconds, "Dumbledore said it would be safer this way with all of the increasing Death Eater attacks. Your friend is proof of that."

I bit my tongue before I said something I would regret. She continued, "The blood wards around your family's house should have been enough to protect you from any attacks, but Ron and I were left with nothing. The Order decided this would be the best place to stay for the time being."

Another silence but Hermione added, "Harry, you must understand this was a way to protect you."

I let everything sink in, but I couldn't take it anymore. "Protect me?" I hissed.

"Protect me from what exactly? I understand your concern, but you _do _understand that the whole wizarding world is counting on me to defeat Voldemort, right?" Ron flinched just a bit and for a moment I was proud. It was definitely different from how he reacted when I first started talking about Voldemort.

"This is a war, you guys. A war. People are going to fall into Death's embrace. There will be hurt on both sides, it is inevitable. You can try to protect me but, by protecting me, you're keeping me ignorant of what I must do. By protecting me you're suffocating me, and you don't even realize it!"

After finishing, I took a deep breath. Then like an unexpected wave, everything came back to me.

My body crashed from the inside out. I was so tired, and I didn't even realize it. Without warning I heard and felt myself falling to the ground.

Two screams of "Harry!" was all I heard.

After that, I knew no more.

**_Itachi's PoV_**_  
_

Something felt wrong.

I didn't know what, but something was wrong. Terribly wrong. When Harry left, the feeling of emptiness washed over me.

I've tried thinking about it, but it was if something was blocking any information I had on this boy, and it hurt the more I thought about it. Harry was obviously important to me, but I couldn't figure out why.

A few wisps of Harry and I surfaced in the back of my mind, but it didn't make anything solid. The door opened, interrupting my thoughts.

The bushy-haired one and the redhead walked in rather fast. A figure, Harry, they had in their arms. He was hanging limply,unconscious.

Putting him in the bed beside me, I could feel their eyes on me. "Do you need something?" I asked.

I couldn't see them clearly although I could hear their slight movements, showing they were uncertain about something.

"…Who are you, exactly?" The redhead finally spoke.

"Itachi," I replied.

There seemed to be more silence before the redhead spoke again. "How do you know Harry?" The redhead asked, his voice slightly hostile.

I couldn't answer that question, so I answered truthfully, "I don't know." Again there it was, those movements showing they were nervous or uneasy around me.

I was annoyed by their nervousness, as I hadn't done anything to sure that I was some kind of threat. "Are you guys done? I'm tired and would like to sleep." The bushy haired one replied before the redhead. "Yes, we are."

With that they left with what I'm sure was a last glance back.

Once I was sure they were gone, I got up from my bed barely stifling a gasp at the pain. Moving slowly towards Harry's bed I stopped when I was near his head.

Up close, Harry looked drained. There were bags under his eyes, and his skin, though he had a slight tan, he looked pale.

His hair was the only thing that looked healthy.

My eyes ran down the entire length of his body before stopping around his neck. Something silver had caught my eye, so I moved closer to see what it was.

It was a necklace, I realized, and it look very familiar. I had seen that necklace somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where.

The necklace called to me; something told me to touch the necklace but…I refrained.

_'I l__ooked over at Harry's sleeping figure. In my moment of weakness he took care of me, and for that I was grateful. But, I had to leave, I would no longer be welcomed in the Leaf Village._

_I was a traitor._

_I spat, Uncle Obito had once told me before he had died that, while it was true a shinobi who breaks the rules is scum, a shinobi who abandons his comrades his worse than scum._

_The familiar white light engulfed my very being, but Harry didn't wake up, and for that I was grateful. Before the light took me away completely, I unhooked my necklace from around my neck, watching it fall to the bed._

_"Thank you, Harry." I said to the sleeping boy before I disappeared completely._

_I was back in the Leaf village but, before I had to flee from the village altogether, I headed to the hokage complex. The Sandaime was already standing there waiting with a grim expression._

_"Itachi-kun, I'm sorry it had to be this way." I didn't answer, for I was only doing my duty for his village._

_"Before I leave, promise me one thing." I asked looking directly into my former hokage's eyes. "Never tell Sasuke the truth, let his hate grow for me."_

_He nodded his face never changed. This was the way of the shinobi, to make sacrifices for the whole._

_With that, I left into the night, not turning back once to the village._

_I had lost everything in one night, leaving only the full moon and my little brother as witnesses.'_

I was brought back to the reality with the dull ache starting in my muscles, but they could be ignored. Besides, I was more concerned with these flashbacks of everything.

Reappearing back in the bedroom, my gaze looked on to Harry's sleeping face. _Just how strong is our bond?_, I frowned in thought.

Like yesterday, I was left was no answer at all. This situation was so confusing and irritating.

How could I know someone, but not know them? How could I feel such a deep connection to this one person, but not know anything about him?

How could I?

Groaning, I crept back to bed. Getting comfortable in my bed, I felt my eyes slowly close. But, before I completely fell asleep, words spilled out of my mouth. "You're so annoying, little one."

_~x~_

Madara walked down the stone stairs, his footsteps loud. Soon he was deep underground in a science lab.

Walking briskly to the right, there was a glass case that held Hashirama's naked body and, next to him, laid Tobirama.

Madara's eyes glazed over slightly, _this_ was his ticket to power.

He had been growing these two for many years- exactly like their 'fathers' in every way, but personality.

They were a blank canvas much like Konoha's Root. The only thing Root knew, and understood, was to obey their betters along with never hesitating to kill an enemy. After that, they knew nothing else but the basics like cleaning, feeding oneself, and communication.

A lone red eye, along with a purple eye, met both brown eyes and red eyes like his own in color, but unlike his in power.

"Today is the day you will be let out. Before sundown of the next day, you will be in a battle -no- a war. Remember, do not hesitate to strike down an enemy."

The two nodded behind the glass, as Madara turned to the button on his left.

As soon as he pressed it, the glass lifted up. Old time armor, along with a pair of simple clothes, were thrown at both Hashirama and Tobirama.

Once they were both dressed Madara turned on his back on them, signaling it was time to go.

As soon as they both entered the main base of the Akatsuki hideout, Hashirama looked slightly uneasy. "What's wrong?" Madara asked.

Hashirama started, looking caught off guard, "Who are we fighting tomorrow?" he asked. Demonic red flashed in one eye. The other eye, which held the Rinnegan, spun wildly like a vortex.

"Why, do you ask?" Madara prodded.

"Curiosity," Hashirama answered.

Madara laughed harshly, a cruel smirk had appeared on his face behind the mask. "Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Not waiting for a response, Madara then shrugged, "It couldn't hurt to tell you guys. You two will be fighting Leaf Shinobi."

For some reason, when Madara had said that, dread filled both Hashirama and Tobirama. They couldn't help but fear tomorrow's fight.

Zetsu popped up from the ground, close to Madara's right. The white part of Zetsu spoke, "Sasuke is with the Leaf ninja." Madara didn't speak but simply nodded his head.

It wouldn't be worth it to get the kid, though he had a considerable amount of power, the kid was arrogant and ignorant. He didn't even look into why Itachi would kill his clan.

He even turned his back on his friends, who would have helped him. Madara may have been powerful, but he would be nowhere without his allies, and he would admit as much.

"Let him be, this doesn't hinder our plans in the slightest." Zetsu nodded in an affirmative, and slowly sank back in the ground, his leaves slowly closing up.

Madara turned back to face his creations. "Be ready for tomorrow," he stated, and with that he dismissed them.

Hashirama faced Tobirama as they made their way towards the training grounds. "Aniki, I have a bad feeling about this."

Turning to face his brother, Tobirama replied. " I know, otouto but there is nothing we could do about it."

As there was nothing more to say on the matter, they continued the walk to the training room in comfortable silence.

Nothing needed to be said between the two brothers, as they would fight to the very end. No words were needed.

Tomorrow would be bloody.

Tomorrow, they would fight on the front line. Tomorrow, though they didn't know, was the day the Fourth Great Shinobi War would start. Previous wars wouldn't match this one. This was a war that needed every elemental country whether big or small.

This war would, undoubtedly, shed unnecessary blood. Death would be on both sides.

It would ravage the land like none had done before. Would the elemental nations destroy their opponents? Or would they crumble like dust?

Only time could tell.

Still, that question lingered: How much time was there left before Madara had succeeded in trapping the world in a sharingan? Forever under his rule.

How much time would there be before Madara became the very incarnation evil?

Nobody would be there to stop him as he would be as strong as the Rikudo Sennin.

If that happened, would there be a light in the darkness?

* * *

**Can we make it to thirty reviews?**


	4. Prepared to be flabbergasted

**I will post the new chapters soon. This is what my amazing Betas did. **

**Yes, I know its awesome. If some of you review for this chapter, I'm begging you to give thanks to them.**

**I will only say this once. I own nothing.**

**From now on half credit goes to both Catzi and Barrel Of Monkeys. So 50-50.**

**Go check out their stories.**

_

* * *

The entire area around me unfamiliar. Where am I?_ I think, my body is immediately taut. My spreading my senses out, I hear a slight movement, and, turning right, I see a boy.

His whole body is pressed against a red door. His emerald-green eyes are wide, fear and curiosity swirling around them. I am intrigued by this boy, so, ignoring my shinobi senses, I move with caution toward him. My eyes trained on him with the intensity of a shinobi.

As I move toward him, he presses his back further against the door. "Who a-"

Then the images dissolve before I can see or know more. Without warning I'm brought to a scene. I am sitting beside the same boy except he's slightly older.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" He asks. For some reason I don't want to tell him. Flashes upon flashes show my clan talking about how they plan to fully take over Konoha. Taking their place at the top like our founder Uchiha Madara would want.

How my father pushed me to extreme limits. How the clan boasts that I will lead them to victory, to glory. Sometimes I see a flash of an orange mask swirling with black painted flames licking the bottom.

Vaguely reminding me of our clan's feared black fire _Amaterasu_, that destroys everything in it's path, never to be put out unless the user dies.

Then I see my Hokage and the Council telling me- no!- ordering me to terminate my clan before they become a threat. I am to eradicate the Uchiha name from the world in two years. All I can do is nod as my personal thoughts do not matter.

If I declined, I would be killed as well as the rest of my clan… including my little brother, Sasuke. I couldn't, nor wouldn't, let that happen.

"Am I allowed to keep the children alive?" I asked. After all, they hadn't done anything to deserve the punishment my clan is due to receive. There is an immediate outburst after this, but the Hokage quiets them.

He turns to me, somber and face cleared of all emotions, "You are to dispose of all your clan minus your brother. He is needed."

My shinobi façade is immediately broken, "Why?" I demand, but silence is my only response. Without a dismissal, I disappear.

"Itachi!" The boy regains my attention, "what's wrong?" He asks again. His bright green eyes show his worry, but I simply say, "Everything is falling apart."

The scene melts into another one. This time the boy and I are sitting on a grey porch, the clouds blocking the sun. I do not feel like talking, as I want to enjoy this comfortable silence before I am into my nightmares yet again.

"Itachi?" The boy asks. This time, I don't answer, but I give a nod to show that I am listening.

"I had a really weird dream about a red, flying motorcycle. It flew over lands and sea, and, even though it was a clear night, nobody noticed it. The motorcycle made a noise like 'Grr Grr Grr Grr…ch ch Grr ch ch_.'_"

My eyes flickered over to watch the boy, but his face was scrunched up while imitating the vehicle.

"And, when the motorcycle landed, it made a noise like this: _'Deeeeeeeewwww…'_" At this point, the boy had molded his hands into a mini-motorcycle landing in the space between us.

The boy got up to demonstrate in the midst of his talking, "-Then this giant man with a long and shaggy beard got up and off the motorcycle." He showed me how the man looked with his hands before continuing on, "There was this tabby cat along with a really old man, too…the man even looked like Merlin!"

The scene ripples around me before I start to feel a numbing sensation. "I need to leave," I whisper in my mind. A white light encases me this time, before I am transported to a small, dark space. A cupboard.

A cot is near me, and the sheets start to rustle as the cot creaks. "Itachi," this same boy whispers.

Silent, I move towards the cot and sit, not acknowledging the body beside me. Staring at the walls blankly, I hear myself respond, "Harry," before everything unravels, and I feel like I'm falling.

Falling into nothingness.

A blurry room greats me when I wake up. Rolling to my side, I can hear light snoring, and look up to see Harry still asleep. The boy who now plagues my dreams as well as my thoughts.

My body still feels sore, but I get up nonetheless. Walking to the bedroom window, I peer into the blinds. The sky is painted in colors of orange and pink…sunrise.

I turn back to Harry when I hear him groan in sleep, and frown. "Why are you always in my thoughts?" I mutter.

Shaking my head, I walk out of the room. I need to think, and I definitely wouldn't be able to do it in there.

Before I leave, I make sure the door is shut tightly, and head down the hall. But, as I walk, I feel as if someone's watching me. However, I stop to lean my head against the wall, relaxing my shinobi instincts for the moment.

I know that I don't know Harry, as I'm pretty sure I've never met him in Konoha or during missions before. But there's something familiar about him. Not used to experiencing such confusion, I curse under my breath in frustration.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming towards me, but I don't bother to acknowledge them. Then, two figures are standing near me, and I only glimpse at them long enough to notice that they're the two teenagers from before.

The girl puts her hand out, which I ignore, and decides to do introductions, "I'm Hermione, and this is Ron." They exchange glances when I make no move to respond.

Biting her lip, she pulls herself together and continues, "Would you like to take a walk with us?" She has a little courage, I'll give her that much.

Shrugging, I push off the wall, and motion for them to start walking. I know the questions are about to start when the redhead opens his mouth, "So, where are you from?"

I smirk at their weak attempt of interrogating, and I almost feel like chuckling. These children had nothing on Ibiki. If anything, they wouldn't get anything out of even the freshest of genin.

I can't be bothered to respond, so I make a few, simple hand signs, and disappear in a shadow.

Back in the room, Harry is awake though still laying on his bed. After seconds of his eyes catching mine, he leaps out of the bed to confront me.

"Where were you?" He shouts with indignation, "You have absolutely no idea what's in this house! What if you ran into a boggart, or that horrible painting in the hallway? Ugh, even I don't know the layout of this house very well, but the point is to not go off without me again!"

He pants slightly in anger, but I simply raise a slender eyebrow and respond with a "Hn." It truly is amusing to see him riled up like that.

A strangled sound escapes his lips, and he flails his hands in the air, "You. Are. So. ANNOYING!"

Before I can think of it, I respond in a teasing manner, "You have no idea."

A sudden grumbling noise makes Harry turn to me in surprise. As the noise appeared again, I became quite surprised myself.

Trying to hide his laughter, Harry grins up at me. "Are…you hungry, Itachi?"

Feeling my cheeks start to heat up, I turn around and head to the door. Harry followed, still trying to muffle his laughter.

About thirty minutes later, eleven people, myself and Harry included, gathered around the table. I could feel the eyes of most people on Harry and I, and I felt a twitch coming on as I had to restrain my instincts.

A small, redheaded girl, looking quite jealous, started questioning me. Most likely an attempt to see how close I am to Harry.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Itachi," I blandly responding, almost wishing she could come up with her own questions instead of ones already asked.

"When did you get here, and why?" She eyed me a little, and I felt an urge to roll my eyes at her though childish, like her, it would have been.

"Two night ago. I was wounded in battle." My answer was short and with little to no detail.

"With who-"

"Ginevra!" Shrieked a plump woman, the obvious mother of the bunch of redheads. "Don't pry into matters that don't concern you! That is very rude!"

The mother turned to me, and apologized for her daughter. Her voice was thick with tension, but due to her daughter's tactlessness, I wasn't surprised.

The tension that was quickly filling the room broke when Ron started a conversation about a sport called 'Quidditch.'

_~x~_

Later that night, nine people were seated at the kitchen table. All of the faced the head of the table, where an old man was seated. His name was Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order of the Phoenix.

Currently he was stroking his beard in thought, his normally twinkling eyes dulled. He cleared his throat to call attention from the gathering wizards and witches.

"What news does anyone have on this Itachi?" Dumbledore's voice was sober, and, though he was talking to everyone, his eyes were searching Ron's and Hermione's faces.

Hermione exchanged glances with Ron before standing up to speak, "Harry said he was a friend…and that he had had an encounter with Death Eaters."

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgment, and bade her continue to stand, "Was there any more information on him? Anything at all?" Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she should betray her friend's trust but…information, any information really, was too important these days.

"Itachi…he says doesn't know Harry. At all." Everybody looked up at this statement, shocked, and Dumbledore's eyes flashed lightening blue. "Then how is he Harry's friend?" Dumbledore demanded, but no one was able to answer.

Everyone felt a weight press down on them as Dumbledore's magic dominated them, showing them exactly why he is the one who Voldemort fears most, before his magic subsided as quickly as it had come.

Dumbledore sighed, weary from the long night, and bade Hermione to sit down once more. "I shall trust Harry's judgment with this matter. But, should anything out of the ordinary occur, report to me immediately. Do you understand?" Murmurs of agreement filled the air before Dumbledore gave the dismissal.

_Harry's PoV_

I jumped when a hand emerged from the shadows, and landed on my shoulder. "Merlin," I breathed, pressing my hand to my chest, "Warn a guy instead of sneaking up on him."

Ron and Hermione smiled briefly, amusement showing in their eyes. It was in these moments that I wished our relationship repaired, that we could act as if there were problems, but there was still an air of awkwardness between us such that any attempts in fixing our relationship now might backfire.

"So, was there anything you wanted? Besides giving me a heart attack, I mean." I could tell, even with it being dark inside the house, that they gave me sheepish looks.

It was Ron who decided to answer, blunt as always, "We wanted to know how you and Itachi met."

I sighed at all the paranoia surrounding Itachi. Seriously, did they really think I'd bring an untrustworthy person to this hideout?

"Do you promise to leave me alone about Itachi if I told you?" At their nodding, I settled down on an ottoman, after making sure it wouldn't bite, before indicating that they should find a seat, as well.

"Well, it was in my second grade that Itachi and I first met. His family clan, the Uchiha's, lived across the street. That was a year that Mrs. Figg was in the hospital for multiple reasons, and the Dursley's looked for some one else to look after me. Surely you could imagine their reasons," I gave them a long look here before continuing.

"Anyways, I was sent to the Uchiha household many times, and, although Itachi was older than me, we grew a strong bond of friendship.

However, one day we were playing in the trees, and the branch we were on broke. I disappeared only to reappear on the roof of their house while Itachi bounced to the ground.

From that point on our bond grew stronger as we met, trying to see if we could replicate our results.

Then, the year after third grade, I went over to Itachi's house only to find everything packed up. I remembered asking 'Why?' only to find out that they were moving to America. They wanted to be closer to the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which Itachi would be going to when he came of age."

I took a breath, the dust of the room starting to wreak havoc with my lungs before continuing. "Though he moved, we still wrote to each other, not wanting to forget our friendship. It was hard, having to smuggle the letters pas the Dursley's, but it was worth it. But then the letters stopped coming, and I was worried."

Ron and Hermione both nodded, though they still looked somewhat skeptical.

"I still didn't give up, though, and kept sending off letters, though they were always returned unopened.

I hadn't heard anything from him until three nights ago, when I heard the sounds of a fight going on. It was obviously the fight of wizards due to lights from various curses flashing. Ignoring my relatives, I ran out to help whoever it was when, imagine my surprise, it was Itachi."

Hermione exploded with a loud, "Harry, that's dangerous!" But she quelled under the stares of Ron and I.

"Itachi was dueling with three Death Eaters, during which one of the Death Eaters uttered a spell. One of his own creations, I suppose, for a dragon made of blue lightening appeared, and attacked Itachi, giving the Death Eaters a chance to escape.

Once I was sure they were gone, I ran to Itachi to help him, and the rest, as you know, is history."

Seeing them take in my explanation, I quietly left the room to head back to the room I shared with Itachi.

_Itachi's PoV_

I heard footsteps outside the bedroom door, and heard a voice asking about Harry and I.

To be truthful, I was getting tired of these people wondering about Harry and I; however, I myself wanted to know about how we met.

My chakra reserves were rather low, but I still had enough to make a simple henge from a kage bunshin. I shaped it into a small spider, and watched it as it crawled under the door crack, making sure it kept to the shadows.

Not many people knew this but, if one were to keep a steady stream of chakra flowing to the bunshin, there was no need of punching or poking it to get the information. Instead, the information was heard at the same time the clone heard it.

Though I did not know much about Harry and what he knew, I did know that everything he said were lies. The only thing that was even close to the truth was the lightening, and it's proper name was 'Kirin'. I cancelled the clone before sitting back to think of a way to approach Harry.

This has gone too far.

_~x~_

It was close to sunrise when Itachi crept towards Harry's bed, making sure to keep quiet.

Like four days ago, the need to touch the necklace around Harry's neck took a hold of him. A need to touch the necklace.

Gently placing a fingertip on the cool metal, Itachi waited for something, anything, to happen.

He was disappointed when he didn't feel any different, but then the warmth came.

It was a warmth like none other as something like a barrier broke down in his mind, and the rush of memories flooded his head.

Itachi remembered.

Harry was Itachi's 'Little One.' His other half, and the one he swore to always protect.

It was impossible to believe that he could ever forget his Harry.

Dear, dear Harry, who had been through everything for him. When Itachi had the feeling that he wouldn't be coming back, he had performed a forbidden piece of jutsu.

A jutsu that connected Harry to him and vice versa. It was similar to when Naruto was given a piece of his power, but otherwise different.

Harry was the other half of Itachi's soul. His mate.

Itachi shook his head, after all now wasn't the time to think of such thoughts, he remembered Harry!

Gently shaking Harry awake, Itachi watched as he rubbed his eyes, still sleepy.

"I-Itachi?"

Itachi didn't waste another second, and simply told Harry the news. "I remember, Harry."

Quickly putting his glasses on, Harry looked up at the older boy, as if he was an imposter.

"Ask me a question. Any question that Itachi would know." It was a challenge that Harry quickly responded to.

"What was my worst nightmare?"

Itachi responded swiftly, "Your worst nightmare was of the night Voldemort killed your parents. Of hearing James tell your mom to run, that he'd hold Voldemort off, and then the green light of the killing curse as it killed the one chance you had of a real family."

Harry eyed Itachi as he talked, becoming convinced with each other before stating, "Name one last thing," Itachi nodded. "Name my greatest fear."

Itachi smiled grimly before saying, "Waking up, and thinking that I'm a dream. That I'm not real."

Before Itachi could even finish, a body smaller than his practically bowled him over, and Itachi got a mouthful of hair.

Seeing the dumbfounded expression on Harry's face, as if it was too much to hope that he remembered him, Itachi smirked.

"What's wrong, Little One…cat got your tongue?"

Harry's face went red, and he shouted, "Shut up!"

_~x~_

Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop, contemplating the reports of the day. Itachi was obviously important to Harry, but, though it was impossible to say just how important, it was obvious that Itachi played a major role in Harry's life.

But…there was one thing that kept nagging at Dumbledore. According to Harry, Itachi had lived close by throughout his childhood. However, every year I sent Mrs. Figgs to my office at Hogwarts for a report about any changes happening in the neighborhood.

Never had there been any news of a Uchiha family living near by. And, as a master of Legilimency and Occlumency, I would have found out if she left anything out at all.

Harry is hiding something, but…what could it be?

* * *

**Doesn't this chapter make you want to review?**


	5. Happy Valentine

**Sorry for the wait; go on profile and vote on poll for the house you want Itachi to be in, or review your vote.**

**I own nothing.**

**Mucha Gracias to NarutoNarutolove gave me something to add in this story! Thank You my Betas...you are awesome.**

**Review.**

* * *

Harry sat nervously on an old grey couch twiddling his thumbs; Itachi sat next to him as quiet as ever. Both of them were waiting for Dumbledore who would be there in a couple of minutes. While waiting his thoughts strayed back to two months ago.

_'For the last few days Harry and Itachi had been holed up in their bedroom, talking. The two only came out when absolutely necessary._

_Harry had started talking first; excited to tell Itachi everything that had transpired in the last five or so years. He had told Itachi absolutely everything, even his stance on the war, something that he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione._

_Ron and Hermione were his best mates, but Itachi was something different, someone closer, and something more. He could tell the boy anything without that nagging worry of being judged or mothered._

_Itachi felt content being with Harry again, he had told him briefly what had been after the massacre, he didn't want to divulge into the life he led with the Akatsuki. It was filled with nothing, but blood and senseless murder all in the name of his leader's twisted sense of peace._

_During that time, both had agreed that Itachi would attend Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's help or not, he would ensure Itachi's spot in Hogwarts and Harry's life.'_

When he arrived Itachi would use his Sharingan to place fake memories in Dumbledore's mind.

Feelings of doubt took root in Harry's mind; it wasn't like he wanted to go through with this plan. Over these past two months Itachi had taught Harry basic shinobi skill and history particularly about the Uchiha's Kekkai Genkai. When using the Sharingan it was not only dangerous to user after excessive use causing the pupil (retina) to rapidly deteriorate, also causing the victim to distort reality, inwardly making them go insane.

Desperately, victims would search for the truth, whether everything they believed in was a lie or the truth. A truly maddening experience to any sane person.

Sighing, Harry leaned against Itachi's shoulder. Should he go through with this? It wasn't like he could leave the Uchiha here by himself. The main problem was that Itachi might disappear again, and Harry always had the oddest feeling that if Itachi disappeared back to the Elemental Nations he wasn't going come back.

A few seconds later, a cloud of green smoke sprouted from the fireplace, Immediately Harry found himself behind Itachi, the older man (or boy?) poised for defense and instant attack. His shinobi sense spread out, and his eyes had streaks of red in them. Killer Intent started to fill the air; everybody in the room minus Itachi had the sudden urge to show complete submission to this unknown threat.

Finally, Harry managed to move his body, tapping Itachi on the shoulder the killer intent slowly dissipated as if it wasn't even there. The two boys sat down though Itachi was slightly closer to Harry than before.

The green smoke cleared leaving a rather eccentric old man dressed in royal purple robes with electric blue eyes and a playful smile to match. "Why, hello Harry." He greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted back moving from Itachi to give Dumbledore a handshake, later motioning Dumbledore to sit across from Itachi and him.

An awkward silence had come between the trio, but Dumbledore made quick work of that with a good-natured laugh he started, "You must be the Itachi I hear so much about." Said person smiled a bit.

"And you must be Dumbledore-san," Itachi slipped, speaking formally.

"You speak Japanese or it least know the Japanese honorifics? From what I hear you lived by Harry when you were younger than moved across the pond...I do not recall any schools nearby Salem Institute nor schools near Privet Drive having Japanese classes."

"My family is Japanese, they drilled the language and culture into my brother and I." Itachi replied back casually.

"You have a brother?"

Itachi nodded somewhat stiffly. Dumbledore hummed in response the twinkle in his eyes grew a bit. Itachi winced a bit when he felt like something was prodding against his thoughts, but he quickly flicked it away putting a mask of indifference on.

Dumbledore felt his power deflected and he suddenly dropped Harry's gaze moving it to the former's cobalt ones. Meanwhile, Harry was in the midst of an internal war. _'Should I really go through with this,'_ he thought.

Beginning to feel what muggles called cold feet, Harry raced through all the possibilities. Not only could Dumbledore lose his mind, but if the headmaster somehow broke from the Sharingan he would lose complete trust in Harry. Nevertheless, Itachi needed to go to Hogwarts with him.

This wasn't a time to get nervous or scared.

"Itachi, now!" He hissed his tone taking a slight serpent physique.

Electric blue eyes widened locking on to Harry's then darted to black eyes that were now bleeding red, his mistake. Brilliant red eyes now stared at him, Dumbledore was awestruck he couldn't look away. In the back on mind he heard "Sharingan!" then felt his whole being sucked into the vortex that was three rapidly spinning tomes.

That was the last thing Dumbledore saw before his world became pitch black illuminated by thousands of still images some glowing other antique colored.. As the images fluttered by a handful of them faded into nothing.

As they faded in their place new images or still photos were reborn some of which showed a small boys about eight and six running through lush green grass, laughing loudly for all the world to hear.

Others showed a large university building consumed in blue flames; one boy survived about fifteen only too disappear with a sharp crack alongside three death eaters. There was another picture where the same boy with hair reminiscent to raven's feathers was sitting across Dumbledore, his posture stiff.

The headmaster began to question and as he did the boy's eyes started to leak salty water.

There was a last image; it had been glowing the brightest. Dumbledore was setting that resembled Grimmauld Place to the small almost unseen jagged crack in the top left corner a centimeter away from the Victorian chandelier. Dumbledore was in the living room with boy across from him.

"You're name?" He asked.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"I am sorry for your lost, I am sure Hogwarts will accept you with warm arms. I hope you make new friends while mourning your old ones. You will be placed in a house, but all your classes rest assured are advanced.

For the time being you will live here. Is that alright, my boy?"

"Yes."

The last image started to blacken before crumbling immediately into fine dust then a light appeared, Dumbledore reached toward that light.

A mask of concern appeared on Harry's face his hand on the headmaster's shoulder. "Are you okay, sir?"

Dumbledore blinked a bit, haphazardly. A wide smile made it way on his face and he stroked his beard. "Forgive me, Harry I had an 'old' moment."

Harry chuckled a bit his nerves wiped a way.

Once the mood cooled down a bit, Dumbledore addressed them both a serious air around him. "Itachi, Harry, what do you say we visit an old friend of mine?"

The two boys connected eyes, a conversation silently passed between them. Harry answered, "What friend?"

Dumbledore's lips upturned a bit, "Horace Slughorn."

* * *

**Special...**

(Harry: 8/Itachi: 10)

Harry was waiting on the porch praying to all the Gods that he knew of for Itachi to come today. He had a special gift for Itachi, today was Valentine's Day and from what he had seen from his classmates this was the day you gave a gift to your most important person.

Harry was pretty nervous, glancing at the brightly wrapped package. He wasn't sure if Itachi would like it, he hoped he did. He saved up all his money given to him and the money he had found at school and in other random places, plus he had begged his Aunt to take him to the store.

She had agreed, but not without saying, "Don't expect me to buy you anything, boy!" Harry didn't even blink to the words instead he simply nodded, walking into store he quickly grabbed his items making a beeline to the self-checkout.

To say the least his aunt was quite surprised, but she pressed her lips into a thin line, exiting the store without a glance back to see if her nephew was behind her.

Suddenly, a white light momentarily blinded Harry, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Flinching back a little in surprise, Harry eventually relaxed happy to see Itachi walking up to him.

"Hey Itachi!" Harry waved enthused to see that he came today.

Itachi smiled walking up to Harry, ruffling the younger's jet-black hair. "Hello, Little one." The latter pouted at the nickname, but didn't say anything instead he pushed his gift into Itachi's arms, his eyes cast downward.

Itachi looked at Harry in question then turning back to his gift. It was wrapped oddly in bright red with little white hearts decorating it. A bright pink bow sat on top of the rectangle, making it all come together.

Carefully unwrapping the gift he was surprised to see three boxes of pocky each a different flavor. Eyes widening he just stared at the gift, not knowing what to say. He never received a gift from anyone besides his family his fangirls didn't count.

Harry finally looked up at Itachi's stunned figure, taking this in a bad way he started to stutter an explanation. "I-I-I know it's a stupid gift...i-i-it's nothing you can thro-"

He was silenced when he found himself in the arms of Itachi. "Thank You, Harry. This means a lot."

Harry smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Tachi."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! ^. ^**


	6. Slughorn, Ginny, and the Ferret

**"Dearly Beloved, may we be gathered here today to-" Muttering from manager...**

**Sorry folks, wrong ceremony. Anyways, I'm glad to present a new chapter for Revised Help. **

**I'm soo close to sixty, but my main goal is to reach 100 by chapter ten. I'll hope you guys will help me. -nervous smile-**

**Anyways, in other news REMEMBER TO VOTE ON POLL! THE VOTING WILL END EITHER IN CHAPTER 7 OR 8. VOTE PLEASE!**

**Other, other, news I have noticed Spider and Namikazecest have been gaining a lot of attention, hooray! XD**

**Ok, I know I have bored everyone, you can now enjoy your feature presentation.**

**Thank You to my Amazing Beta(s) Barrel of Monkeys and Catzi. They work so hard, story would be nothing without them.**

**The ending is written by Barrel of Monekys, I thinks it's brilliant and hilarious. **

* * *

**Harry's Pov**

"Horace Slughorn? Who is he?" I asked.

Dumbledore hummed in response, "Horace Slughorn used to be the Slytherin's head of house, also the Potions Master. He retired in '81. A rather nice man who manages to meet very powerful people. Saying that, I need you to help me."

"Help you, sir?"

"Yes, you see Horace likes to meet famous people. If he meets you and realizes that he has the possibility of teaching the Boy-Who-Lived, we can bet that he will come out of retirement."

"Why?" I asked, interrupting Dumbledore for the second time. I knew that some people would go to certain lengths to meet me, but to leave retirement and return to a school full of hyperactive children, for just one. That seemed a bit silly.

"So many questions, my boy. I need a sufficient Potions Professor since Severus will be the new Dark Arts Professor. Before you ask, no one else would take the job." Dumbledore gave me the 'look', which stopped any further questions I may have.

I knew that was true, nobody in their right mind would dare take the mantle of professor for DADA. From year to year, something always happened to the person. Remus was the only one not to meet a horrible fate at the end of the year. Yes, his werewolf status got out, but it was better than being kidnapped by Centaurs, or being burned alive. Still, I don't why did Snape have to be the one to take the job.

Bloody Git probably did it just to spite me. Greasy Haired man hates my guts for no reason. Ever since, I stepped into his classroom, he has probably gotten off at my pain. Subconsciously, I started to growl at that thought a little._ 'Snape ruins absolutely everything, and now he has to take my favorite subject too.'_

Why does he have torment me? What have I ever done to him? He hates me so much that he takes points off for having my shirt un-tucked or my glasses dirtied. It was ridiculous how far he went to take points away from me. Merlin, Neville receives more leeway than I do, and he blows up a cauldron per period.

Dumbledore's eyes practically pleaded for me to go along with him. I couldn't turn down anything he asked. Although, he made some questionable mistakes concerning me, I knew he also had my best interest at heart.

"Fine I'll go." I agreed.

"Itachi?" I turned my head ever so slightly to face the older teen.

"I'm going." He answered. I gave my full attention back to Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled when he heard Itachi's response.

"Thank You." The old man said as he got up, walking toward the door. We followed with no other choice left. As soon as we were outside, Dumbledore drew out his wand. I was transfixed on the object.

Pure white with an intricate handle, the piece of wood gave off large amounts of power. It felt as if the wand itself alive. "The wand chooses the Wizard." echoed in my mind from all those years ago. With this wand, I felt as that quote rang true to its words.

I watched as Dumbledore waved his wand over us. His lips moved fast, probably casting a Notice Me Not Charm and Muffler Charm. The energy that swept around us was incredible, pure and light with that hint of darkness imbedded.

"Grab on to me." Dumbledore said to us. I grabbed a hold of his sleeve, as Itachi took the other. Suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked into an incredibly small tube, my body being pulled at an extremely fast speed.

After a few seconds, the feeling went away as fast it came. Opening an eye that found itself closed, I was relieved to find myself on solid ground. "I detest Wizarding means of travel." I muttered to myself. Disapparating though, had to be worst one yet.

Amusement written all over Dumbledore's face, he beckoned us toward a small two-story house. As we walked closer to the house, it looked like it had been attacked. Scorch marks were all over it front wall, the yard was torn beyond compare, and the air was deathly silent. A creepy aura had seemed to surround the whole place.

Dumbledore took out his wand again, waving it all around the house. A few times the house glowed a translucent blue or orange. After a few minutes, Dumbledore unlocked the door with a whispered "Alohomora." Dumbledore walked through the doorway first, but before I could follow, Itachi placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me behind him. I could only hold in a sigh as the older boy cautiously inspected the house before me.

"What the hell happened?" I couldn't help but say when I saw the inside of the house.

The inside was destroyed. Chairs were overturned, what looked like a baby grand piano was splintered, and a dark red stain decorated the walls. A thin light that looked like it was once part of a chandelier hung above our heads. A weird powdery white substance had covered every piece of furniture.

"Horace was always a dramatic one," Dumbledore said smartly examining something from my left. I nodded briefly, intent on watching Itachi who swiped a single finger over a counter top. Eyeing the substance on his finger oddly, he smelled it first. When that was done he moved it toward his mouth, a pink tongue dipped out to lick before I appeared over there smacking his hand away.

"Don't lick that!" I scolded. Realizing how much I sounded like Hermione I couldn't help groaning. Although, didn't Itachi ever learn that you do not put suspicious things in your mouth? Frowning at me he didn't bother to say anything, instead he wiped his hand on his pants leg.

"Horace this is lovely and all, but you need to come out now," Dumbledore said pleasantly looking at an old sofa chair.

"Dumbledore's old age must have called up to him," I thought. Scanning the wrecked room, there wasn't really a place to hide. I mean you could have if you were an Animagus, but I hadn't heard of any people becoming inanimate objects instead of animals.

"Professor, I don't think-," My sentence was left hanging when the old sofa chair started to shake violently. Moving toward Itachi's direction with my wand out pointing directly at the chair I watched it hesitantly. As it shook it started to transform into a rather plump man with a white mustache, a bit of graying hair along with brown eyes.

After a few more the seconds the man got up dusting his suit off. "Ah, Horace, nice of you to finally join us in person." Dumbledore said with a smile. Horace was silent, deciding to take out his own wand he muttered a charm.

Objects started repair themselves, floating to their correct spots in the room. The single light that hung above became a crystal chandelier. Turning to the right, I couldn't help, but grin. Itachi had a deer caught in the headlights expression. When that was done, Horace pocketed his wand.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked. Dumbledore grabbed a spare magazine off the ground.

"You forgot the Dark Mark." He stated simply, leafing through the magazine. Horace's face got red, suddenly his eyes found mine. Taking a once over of my person, his brown eyes lingered on my scar like almost everybody else had in my life.

"Harry Potter, you've got your mother's green eyes." He exclaimed happily though his mood turned around. "Don't think this will make me come out of retirement." Dumbledore only hummed.

Demanding my attention again, Horace proceeded to talk about my mother. Although, I was smiling at all the new and old things about my mother even some thrown in information about my father. I couldn't help, but cringe inside. Everyone remembered such happy things about my parents whereas I can only hear terrified screams and a flash of green light.

"If you would excuse me," Dumbledore said politely disappearing to the back room with the same magazine in hand. Horace waved him off, he started to talk about a club that he founded the only accepted the best wizards. "Of Course, you would be invited." He said with a weird gleam in his eyes.

My temper flared for just a moment, I hated the feeling of being used just for more fame. "This is the best thing for Hogwarts." I told myself.

**_xXxX_**

I was happy to return to Grimmauld Place, staggering up the stairs I flopped on my bed. Slughorn was so tiring. Thankfully, Itachi had stopped the conversation deciding to talk about some legendary chakra demons. Facing the older teen that was watching me I couldn't help asking, "Itachi, do we have to attend Hogwarts. We can stay here, I'm sure we can fake sick with Dragon Pox or a Raging Rash."

"Hn."

"Yeah, we could. I'm sure they would believe that. Just use genjutsu, besides I don't want to go with added additions. Draco Malfoy and Snape are already enough to deal with. Not to mention danger likes to follow me."

"Hn."

"I'm not exaggerating."

"Hn."

"We did put a lot of effort into getting you into Hogwarts. Okay, fine we'll go. Don't blame me when crazy shit just starts to happen," I finished. Itachi rolled his eyes getting up in one fluid motion. Walking to the door he opened it. I wasn't surprised as I thought I would be when I saw my friends on the floor, blushing.

As they were scrambling to get up, I spoke. "You know you could have knocked or opened the door, you didn't have to eavesdrop. I would imagine you would feel uncomfortable on the floor plus you could miss interpret things you heard."

The blush on their faces only got redder. Ushering for them to sit down somewhere they made themselves comfortable across from me while Itachi sat down beside me. "So what do you guys want to talk about?"

"We just wanted to see if you were alright." Hermione said. "Mrs. Weasley didn't say where you were going with ummm…your friend and Dumbledore."

"First, his name is Itachi. Second, Dumbledore wanted us to occupy him to visit an old friend of his. His friend's name is Horace Slughorn and he going to be our new Potions Professor. Dumbledore needed me there to coax him out of retirement."

"Why did he," I gave Ron a piercing look. "Why did Itachi have to go if Dumbledore only needed you?" Giving a shrug at Ron's question, I was silent for a moment.

"Izuna Uchiha is his great many times over direct grandfather."

"Izuna Uchiha?" Questioned Ron, a baffled expression on his face.

"Honestly, Ron, haven't you've ever Famous Wizards during the 19th Century," Hermione interjected.

I was surprised that Izuna Uchiha was a well-known wizard. I mean, nobody should know about Izuna. From what I learned from Itachi, he was the younger brother of Madara, the latter being founder of the Uchiha clan. He supposedly never left his brother's side. Furthermore, Izuna was tremendously devoted to him. Curious to see where this was going, I didn't bother to say anything.

Briefly locking eyes with Itachi who raised a slim black eyebrow in question too.

"Izuna Uchiha was a mysterious person. Not much is known about him other than his few appearances he made in public and his work. His work usually consisted of making people disappear as long as you paid him a right amount or you had a service you could give to him.

Sometimes, he left few 'unlucky' ones alive. His victims left alive were usually babbling messes. As if a badly cast Imperio was on them or maybe the spell was used too much. Others described devil red eyes with black dots spinning so fast until it merged into one."

Meeting eyes with Itachi, he was as stunned as myself. Giving a subtle shrug, we turned back to Hermione.

"He disappeared one day, and nobody had from him again. Although, whenever ever someone asks a wizard about Izuna, very few are able to recall little if any detail or him. Some of them looked at their tongues longingly, as if it was their tongues that were keeping them from talking. It contradicts what I said before, but it's true." Hermione ended.

After she finished, Ron, got up yawning, "I think its time for us to go to bed. Come on Hermione." Hermione nodded, standing up she waved shortly saying a quick goodnight to both Itachi and I.

"Don't forget we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." She called over her shoulder.

When were finally alone, Itachi took a seat on his bed, "Something tells me, your redheaded friend, Ron, doesn't like me."

"No, what would give you that idea?" I asked sarcastically giving a half-smile.

Without warning a pillow hit me directly in the face, "Shut up, brat."

**_xXxXx_**

Next morning, Itachi and I went down for breakfast. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, and porridge all around. Seating ourselves I was about to dig in when Ginny took a seat next to me. "Good morning, Harry," She exclaimed with an over exuberant smile.

"Err, Hi Ginny." I replied back, a little taken back at the way she was staring at me. Taking a forkful of eggs in my mouth, it tasted delicious like usual. I wouldn't expect anything else from Mrs. Weasley. Glancing, Itachi was enjoying his food too.

"So, are excited to visit Fred's and George's new shop. It's been successful so far. I mean everybody is talking about. Did I mention the new brooms that are out this year?" Ginny started again.

"I think Ron told me earlier…" I replied trailing off. Boy, Ginny was talkative today. Stuffing more food into my mouth, to keep myself from answering her questions. She continued to talk.

Nodding, to pretend I was listening to her, I mouthed, 'Help Me.' To Itachi. He gave a miniscule smile, but he interrupted. "Ginny, I believe that is your name. Your makeup is running badly, you might to fix it."

Ginny gave a horrified expression, pushing back her seat loudly, she ran off to fix it.

Let out a breath as soon as she was gone, I ate the last of my food, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's pushes for more. Turning to Mr. Weasley I asked, "Are we taking the Floo?"

"Yes, although, Tonks, Remus, and Moody will be joining us for protection." He said.

I was tempted to ask why they were going, but I already knew the answer. I was the Boy-Who-Lived, I was to be protected at all cost. Though, sometimes I wondered why the English Wizarding Aurors or government wanted to protect me so much. I'm sure there was loads of people who were more important protect besides me like the civilian population or muggles. I was nothing special and should be treated as such.

Nevertheless, I knew it was pointless to argue, so why waste the energy. Seconds later, Ginny came down glaring at Itachi. Moving very close to me, she turned to Itachi. She growled, "My makeup wasn't running."

Itachi shrugged, hiding a grin, "My mistake."

The redhead didn't say anything; she grabbed me by the arm pulling me toward the living room. Sitting a bit too close, I was forced to move a bit to the side. "Ha-"

Ginny was interrupted when four figures had come into the room. Itachi was beside me this time, he wasn't in a defense position nor were his eyes a bit red though his form was tense. The other three Remus, Moody, and Tonks stood in front of us.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Moody said impatiently. Always one for things to be over and done with quickly. Walking over to the fireplace, I grabbed a handful of green powder.

"Diagon Alley!" I said loudly. Eyes in total darkness, my whole felt like it was spinning at a very fast pace. Bright sunlight hit my eyes when I stepped out of the fireplace, looking around I saw Madam Malkin fitting Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Madam Malkin." I said, grabbing her attention. She looked around for a bit before she came across me. Smiling in return she signaled she would be with me in one more minute. Draco glared, in his own childish way saying Hi.

The rest of the group followed me each steadily appearing one by one. "Well the Mudblood and blood traitors are here." Draco gave his own greeting, his silver gray eyes lingered on Itachi.

Hermione didn't say anything, her eyes grew hard and her hand twitched toward her wand. Ron and Ginny both glared, their wands whipped out. Whispering, Hermione coaxed them to ignore the git rightfully so, along with Madam Malkin trying to soothe both sides.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, his eyes still not moving away from Itachi. I hated the gleam in Malfoy's eyes. A strange urge to hide Itachi away from prying eyes started to form in my stomach.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha!" I spat at Draco. Instead it did the opposite, the gleam in his eyes got darker.

"Potter, I believe he can answer for himself." He replied coolly.

"All done!" Madam Malkin interrupted us. Malfoy stepped took his robes off handing them to her along with a bag of what I assumed was gold.

Stepping toward us with a confidant grin on his face he said, "I hope will be meeting more of each other." Draco glanced at me then at Itachi again before leaving. As soon as he was gone I mimicked Malfoy.

"I'll hope we will be meeting more of each other." I repeated, then faked retched. Who does that ferret thing he is? Itachi was mine and mine alone. Draco can't have him!

"Mine!" I didn't realize I had spoken at loud. Everyone looked at me with the oddest expression. "Umm, those robes on the right look like they should be mine…"

* * *

**Funny-Joke:**

The next morning, Ron and Hermione tried to subtly hint to me that they would like to speak to me alone, but they failed miserably. Itachi skillfully hide his grin at their antics, but I could still see it.

Just as I was considering giving in and ending their suffering, their plans were thwarted. Not by Itachi, but by Ginny. The redheaded girl bounced into the room, and instantly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Harry, could we speak privately for a moment. I have something important to talk to you about." She asked.

Ginny didn't get a chance to touch me anymore as Itachi jumped up and cut off her head, and then proceeded to burn her body screaming, "Die you whore Die!" I casually watched and noted that the fires matched her hair perfectly.

* * *

**Ten more please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, it took so long it's mine fault. Anyway thank my beta as usual.**

**I own nothin.**

* * *

After the incident in at Madam Malkin's, Harry glared at anyone who lingered on Itachi for more than a few seconds, sticking him to him like glue. The duo, after getting their robes, broke away from the whole group with Remus in tow. For the first stop, Harry decided Gringotts.

Remus directed them to the Wizarding Bank, and as they entered, they walked to the front desk finding a goblin scribbling down on paper. Harry cleared his throat getting the goblin's attention.

"Who do we talk to see if my friend here has any vaults and to find out who he may be related too?"

Not even bothering to look up, the goblin pointed to right. "Ask for SilverNose, he specializes in Family Vaults."

After saying a small thank you, they proceeded to go right. SilverNose looked them over, handed Itachi a golden knife, that was heavily decorated with jewels and runes, ans instructed Itachi to make a clean cut on his palm. Not even wincing, at the sharp sting, Itachi held up the knife with his blood on the point.

"Put drops in the here and watch." SilverNose said, holding out a bowl with clear liquid. Two drops fell in the clear liquid swirling violently until it stopped turning the water a rose-color. Black names floated on top creating tendrils that connected with other names.

One name in particular was the blackest, "You're a direct descendant of Izuna Uchiha. He inherited small amounts of money from now deceased bloodlines in his time. You're about as rich as Mr. Potter." Silvernose explained, pointing to all the names. Itachi stared a bit more at the lines and names, he heard Harry behind him gasp slightly pointing to "Prewett."

"That's Mrs. Weasley's maiden name." Ignoring him, SilverNose stared at Itachi. "Would you like to see your vault and transfer everything into your name?" He asked. Itachi nodded.

With a snap of his fingers, SilverNose produced papers and a pen, the goblin pointed to several lines, which required the Uchiha'signature and information. After signing several papers, two rings appeared. "This main family ring, that shows you are head of the Uchiha bloodline." SilverNose explained pointing to the first ring. The first ring was a light silver with a single ruby in the middle with four smaller diamonds around it.

"Smaller ring is for your partner." SilverNose pointed to the ring next to the first, silver like the first with a small oval shaped ruby in the middle. It was simple ring. Handing them to Itachi in a black box, SilverNose asked a final question while shuffling up the papers. "Would you like to see your vault?"

"Yes."

Grabbing a key from his desk, SilverNose beckoned the trio to follow him. Reminiscent to the first time, Harry had first gone to Gringotts they all had piled into a steel cart. SilverNose pulled a lever lurching them forward.

After a few minutes the cart stopped. SilverNose exited walking down the vault line until he got to Vault U-378. Taking the key he moved inserted into a small keyhole. The vault door groaned, as it swung open revealing a large room filled with Uchiha Symbols on every wall.

Several weapons lay in a corner of the vault along with many scrolls hidden among millions of coins. A large portion were copper, silver mixed pieces and gold pieces were scattered amongst them. Harry pointed to every coin; "The brown ones are Knuts, silver coins are sickles and the gold ones are galleons. To every sickle there are 29 Knuts and to every galleon there are 17 sickles."

Itachi nodded, directing his attention back to SilverNose he asked, "Can I make a withdrawal?" SilverNose simply handed him a bag, ushering at the coins in the vault.

"Take as much as you like. The bag is charmed, so that anyone who isn't you or you've haven't given permission to can't take your money." SilverNose explained. Itachi was grateful for that, although, nobody would be stupid enough to steal from him in the Wizarding or Shinobi world.

Grabbing about two handfuls of coins, he deposited in his bag. Stepping out of the vault. SilverNose closed it, back in the cart, the goblin questioned Harry, "Do you need to make withdrawal, Mr. Potter?"

"Nope, Remus?"

The werewolf shook his head silently. He didn't want to stay in here any longer, Moony always felt anxious whenever he stepped in the Gringotts. The dragon deep below just scared the wolf in him, making Remus feel incredibly tired and paranoid. SilverNose pulled the lever back.

The cart sputtered forward before it suddenly zoomed back. At a standstill the trio got off with a bye to SilverNose. Exiting the place, Harry pulled Itachi toward Ollivanders while Remus cast tracking charms on them.

It was getting late and they needed to be at the Leaky Cauldron by sundown. Wand shopping could take forever especially if Itachi was anything like Harry. From what he heard from Hagrid, Harry took hours to find his.

X

A little chime, signaling Ollivander that there were costumers. Appearing out of nowhere he greeted them. "Harry!" He exclaimed shaking his hand vigorously. Harry gave a small smile, shaking back.

"Phoenix Feather, holly, 11 ½ inches. Very loyal to its master, powerful, and fiercely protective, fantastic with the Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ollivander continued, remembering the small boy, he bonded with one of the best and dangerous wands.

Harry smile grew even more, jabbing his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his wand, showing it Ollivander with pride. He thanked Ollivander every day for his wand; he wouldn't know he could have survived without it.

Ollivander beamed; Harry was taking good care of his wand unlike its twin, although it wasn't time to dwell on such things. Now noticing the stranger beside Harry he greeted him. "You look a little old to be a first year, but as the muggles say children get taller and taller every year." He chuckled at his own joke.

"This is Itachi, he is a transfer from Salem Institute. His school burned down, along with everything he had and owned including his original wand." Harry introduced. Itachi was playing his part well, he wore a sad expression and his eyes got bleak with a distant look. An air of somberness and melancholy surrounded him.

Ollivander frowned; losing your wand was a horrible feeling. It felt as if a piece of your soul was forcibly removed from your body. After your first wand, another wouldn't ever be as powerful or as bonded to the wizard. Ollivander made a promise though that he would find the best wand for Itachi.

Clearing his throat, he made the older teen hold out his left arm while, his magical tape zoomed out, eagerly taking measurements of his arm while the Ollivander wrote them down every so often muttering under his breath. When the measuring tape fell into Ollivander's grasp, Ollivander stuck out his tongue hoping that he would be able to say what he wanted.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Are you by any chance related to," His mouth suddenly snapped shut before he was able to talk further. Ollivander made a muffled sound of frustration, taking out a quill and parchment he began to write out what he wanted to ask, his hand grew a mind of its own as it wrote all over what he going to say.

Scowling, Ollivander gave up. Dropping the pen and paper he resigned not to try anything else, this always happened whenever he wanted to talk about that man. It was amazing that people managed to gather information about that man from him though they had taken his memories.

Seconds past before his mouth opened on its on accord. "Mr. Ollivander are you okay?" Harry asked, gazing at the old man who went quiet without a cause a few moments ago. Ollivander nodded smiling, giving his attention back to Itachi he apologized.

Disappearing to the back of the store where he kept those special wands that rarely people bonded with he grabbed a whole bunch from the cherry wood section. Coming back to the storefront, he saw Itachi quietly talking to Harry. They stopped when talking as soon as he came back.

Opening all the box tops, he handed a wand to Itachi one by one. The first wand, magenta colored was out of Itachi's hands within in seconds. The third, fourth, and fifth wand didn't even touch his fingertips. The sixth wand flew out of his grasp, and the seventh may or may not have broken all the windows in the room.

Harry by now was sitting down near the front of the store, flipping through Witch's Weekly happy to see he was still the hottest Wizarding bachelor. He even checked his horoscope, he was still a Leo in Wizarding terms, but shouldn't be too surprising considering the planets and their alignments were the same even in the magical world.

Flipping through more pages passing by several things, his young mind wanted to ignore. (It's still a girls' magazine, there's bound to more than one-way to errrr…. help girls with there time of the month.) He was unaware that the 36th wand was Itachi's wand.

Ollivander allowed himself a small smile, he thought maybe he was wrong with the cherry wood. The wand Itachi held in his hand was a stained red with tiny black streaks going through it. Picking up the box, Ollivander proceeded to tell Itachi about the wand he was holding.

"Cherry wood, ten inches, with two magical crow feathers."

"Magical Crow feathers?" Itachi repeated with an air of disbelieve in his voice. As he thought about it, he really shouldn't be surprised. In a few days he had learned of the Wizarding World and the strange things that come with it.

He remembered when Harry told him, to get to Platform 9 ¾ he would have to walk through a wall, which happened to be a barrier. He looked at Harry as if he belonged in a mental hospital. Looking at Harry like an adult would look at child when they told them that Santa Clause wasn't real, he calmly told him that people couldn't walk through walls.

"So people can seal legendary monsters and have hand mouths, never die even when stabbed in the heart, summon giant animals, turn yourself into a puppet without dying, and walk on trees and water, have 360 vision and create never ending black-fire, make a giant warrior plus make a huge lightning dragon from the sky, but people can't walk through walls?" Harry replied a black eyebrow raised along with a lop-sided grin showing on his face. If Itachi were an anime character he would have sweat-dropped.

"Magical crow feathers come from corvum nigrum anglicus. They are very reclusive creatures, only hunting in packs of one or two. Hardly anyone is near these birds without being attacked. When close to these birds however and you gain their trust from them they make very likeable companions and stay loyal throughout their lifetime.

Their feathers make great potion ingredients, often stabilizing it if not neutralizing said potion." Ollivander explained. Taking out his own wand, Ollivander said a charm making all the boxes fly back to their original spots.

"Now, Itachi was it? Give it a swish." Ollivander said, swishing his own wand as an example. Itachi wordlessly did, almost gasping when he felt a warm heat race up his arm. Practically identical to his transporting technique he always used, crows sprouted from his wand encircling his body, obscuring his vision of his surrounding. He resisted the urge to awaken his Sharingan; he knew the crows weren't dangerous.

Seconds past before crows then burst into black ashes falling to the floor becoming transparent until any trace of them was gone. Ollivander clapped joyously; it always made him happy whenever he bonded a wizard with his wand. A little bell chimed, Remus made his appearance with two trunks behind him.

"Are you guys done?" He asked. Harry put down his magazine, looking at Itachi and Ollivander for an answer. Ollivander nodded, "Yes we are. We found a wand for young Itachi. That will be 7 galleons, please."

Remus paid before Itachi had chance. "Thank You." Itachi said. Remus waved him off it was nothing.

Leaving Ollivander cleaned up, musing out loud. "I never thought that a wizard who had already been bonded with a wand would be bonded so powerfully." The old man shrugged though.

Stranger things had happened besides he turned to face the front door. He had new costumers.

X

The sun was setting by the time they had settled at the Leaky Cauldron. Regretfully they never got to visit Fred's and George's Joke shop. He heard it even better than Zonko's. Harry was really eager to see the Twins again plus see all the new products they had invented.

Luckily they had three days till they had to go to Hogwarts. The rooming arrangements were odd considering in the factor that usually Harry and Ron shared a room together, but with Itachi here they had to stay in one room. It was a bit cramped, but somehow they made it work.

At dinnertime, it was even odder, Ginny was constantly trying to be near Harry. The young Potter had to make several excuses to get away and gain some breathing room. Itachi was there to stop all advances soundly, thankfully. The redhead was angry about that, but she couldn't do anything about it since her mother finally spoke up saying, "Ginny, sit and down and eat your food, leave Itachi and Harry alone."

Three Days Later

Itachi and Harry sat in compartment on the Hogwarts express. Harry wearing an ever-present smile, it always made him excited to go to Hogwarts. The place was the one place he considered a real home.

Ginny and Ron were playing Exploding Snap while Hermione was curled up reading a book. Over the last few days, Harry still hadn't felt entirely comfortable with Ron since the redhead still shot looks of distrust and hatred at Itachi. You would think he was Malfoy in disguise; Hermione on the other hand wanted Harry back as her friend.

So, just before breakfast two days ago, she forced Harry to speak to her. She stayed and listened not saying anything while Harry ranted on how he felt when he found her and Ron at Grimmauld place. It hurt her a lot to hear Harry say those things, and he was right.

The one time that he really needed their help. The one time that he ever called out for assistance they had essentially ignored him. Staying at his dead godfather's house when he just had died a few months before.

In the end, they were both silent, both Hermione and Harry staying at each other with a world of space between them. The only sound was whispered voices among the walls and thoughts that needed to be said. When nothing was said after five or so minutes Itachi strode in unannounced wearing a frown and a black towel.

"Do not laugh." He stated simply His hand reaching to unravel the towel letting it fall to the floor.

"How do you change my hair back?" He asked. Harry and Hermione looked at the towel before glancing at Itachi, bursting out in laughter. His hair was bright pink and puffy. He looked like poodle with pink hair dye.

They laughed and laughed while tears rolled down their faces. After minutes of struggling to get a breath in, Hermione walked over. Even though, Hermione was a minor she was in magical place like Hogwarts were there were tons of adults around.

The Ministry wouldn't do anything sense they couldn't be sure if an adult had asked her to use her wand. "Extractum" The pink slowly was drawn out of Itachi's hair returning it normal silk black color. Itachi thanked her, however when he about to leave he turned to Harry with a patent Uchiha smirk on his lips.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Harry spluttered when Itachi said that. Hermione turned back to Harry, making him give her his full attention. "Harry, I'm really sorry. Are we friends again?"

Harry's green eyes shimmered. "We've never stopped 'Mione." The compartment door slid open unexpectedly revealing Luna reading the Quibbler upside down. "Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."

She paused stepping into the compartment seating herself across from Itachi. Lowering her newspaper, her rose-colored glasses focused on Itachi. "The nargles spirits seemed attracted to you. They only are attracted to humanoid weasels and fire-breathers." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Are you a humanoid weasel? I heard they were very nice and strong coming from a far away land." She continued. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her question, she reminded me vaguely of Hidan and Deidara with their eccentric personalities at the same time this girl reminded him of Konan.

Shy, Weird, with a strong aura around her person, she was interesting to him. Anyone worth his interest, which was a very small number, was worth answering to genuinely.

"Yes, I am a weasel and I do come from a far away land." He replied. Luna was a bit startled; hardly anyone answered her questions without looking at her weirdly or making fun of her. This person did neither.

" I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, weasel."

"Likewise."

Throughout the whole train ride, Luna and Itachi talked with Harry occasionally adding in his two pieces. By nightfall the train had stopped, sixth were led by a Professor Flitwick, leading them through large iron gates. Teachers stationed on either side checking baggage and putting up spells.

Itachi was transfixed on the large castle coming in there view. It was stunning to say the least. Magic just rolled off the large castle, Itachi doubled checked to see if anyone was looking before activating his Sharingan. The castle also housed a large portion of chakra too.

The castle was a powerhouse. The sixth years dispersed into smaller groups when they entered a gigantic room with a night sky above them, giving them the illusion of them being outside. He followed Harry seating down, although, the boy Itachi had met before was motioning him to join him at his table.

After everyone was settled in, the doors to the room opened. A stern woman wearing an emerald cloak walked in with children about eleven following behind her. There was no talking in the hall. The woman stood in front on a raised floor in her hand was a large scroll. Beside her was a single stool wear a worn down black hat sat.

Before she got to speak a man, Itachi recognized at Dumbledore stood up. "Before we get to announcements and the sorting, Minerva, I would like to call Itachi Uchiha to be sorted first. It would be awkward to have him standing with all the younger children." He chuckled at the very image.

Minerva pursed her lips, but called Itachi Uchiha. The teen rose and walked to the front, ignoring all the whispers, mainly from girls. Seating himself in the chair, a hat was dropped on his head. "Interesting, Interesting." An ancient voice sounded in his mind.

"You are the hat, I assume." Itachi mentally asked.

"Yes, smart one. Most would scream." The hat chuckled lost in several memories of kids mainly muggleborns who were terrified of him.

"You have traits of all four houses. Maybe not Gryffindor, you are too levelheaded for that house. I couldn't see you rushing into things without thinking it through, where you from though. Being a Gryffindor could get you killed."

Itachi was silent. "However Harry is in the house and I know you want to be near him. I'm afraid though you display none of the traits, if you did I would have considered. Moving on you're not a Slytherin. You cunning skills are great, but you use for all the wrong reasons when talking about that house.

You are sneaky, but only when you have to be. Ambitious but not so much exactly like Slytherin. Next house is HufflePuff; you would do well in that house. Bring it a much-deserved honor. You chose whom you are loyal to and when loyal you are to the fault line.

Judging by how far you go for Konoha, your little brother, and Harry. A hard worker too, you never really give up. Without these traits, you would have succumbed to your illness years ago. Somehow, blue and yellow are not your colors. The last in final house will do you best I promise.

Make that Lovegood girl a friend. She needs it. You are a learner at heart, a prodigy. You already know so much (Somebody used their sharingan to copy knowledge.) This house is your house.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat screamed the table farthest to his left clapped a lot. Many girls looked pointly at him, waving and curling their hair with a finger. Harry clapped and cheered along too though he was a bit disheartened. They had only spent three months together, which just wasn't enough time to catch up. He sort of hoped he would somehow end up in his house despite the fact that he knew the Uchiha didn't belong there.

It would be a shock if he made into the house in the first place. Harry was a bit worried that Itachi wouldn't find anyone to talk too; he knew Itachi was terribly reclusive only talking when he had too to other people. Glancing at the Ravenclaw, he saw Itachi sitting at the very end of the table with Luna.

Previously deserted it was now filled with girls all ignored while Itachi and Luna were quietly talking. Harry turned back around shuffling food on his plate; he knew Itachi would be all right.

Besides he would talk to the other teen tomorrow at breakfast. While eating some of his turkey he tried to appear sheepish.

"Hey, 'Mione can I borrow your Troll Essay we were supposed to for Potions? I forgot to do mine."


	8. Feeling Scared, and Chaos

**I finally updated, I gotta get off the computer, so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story. I had a major writer's block. Don't hate me, please!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Revised Help**

**Chapter 8**

**Feeling Scared, and Chaos**

* * *

Sweat beaded down Harry's forehead. He gasped, twisting from side to side, murmuring heavily to himself. Bouts of images invaded his mind, the most prominent being a pair of bright red eyes swirling dangerously with anger. Malicious hissing cut through, and Harry's breathing grew impossibly deeper. A bright green light flashed. Lily Potter's and Harry's voices became one as a scream erupted from Harry's mouth.

Emerald green eyes shot open just as Ron tore open Harry's deep, red bed curtains. Ron stared down at Harry with concern. Harry sat up in bed; his blue nightshirt drenched in sweat clung to his torso. The noirette put his hands to his face, breathing deeply. After a minute or so, Harry peeked through his fingers. "He's angry." Harry mumbled.

"Wha-who's angry?" Ron inquired; the sudden burst of energy that had overcome when he awoke to Harry's screaming was starting to fade. The redhead yawned.

" Voldemort!" Harry exploded.

Ron was suddenly awake. His blue eyes widened, his eyes darted from side to side before climbing into bed with Harry. He closed the curtain tightly around them and just stared at Harry. Harry's was too preoccupied with trying to sort through his thoughts to remember or muster up the energy to be angry with Ron. Right now he just needed someone to listen to him, so he could sort out whatever Voldemort was feeling.

"What did you see?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, running fingers through his hair. "I honestly don't know. I just saw random images smashed together, pictures of odd little trinkets. There was golden cup with an "H", a locket with an "S", a diary, and some kind of tiara thing. There was more but I couldn't remember the rest besides his anger toward Malfoy's Dad."

"Blimey, Harry. What do you suppose all this means? I thought Malfoy was his bloody best man."

"Me too, but Malfoy clearly did something to piss off Voldemort."

"Whatever the git did it must be something terrible to get You-Know-Who mad."

Harry nodded gravely. Inwardly he was musing at what all those images meant. The diary had constantly come up. It looked very familiar. A chiseled face with smoldering blue eyes popped into his mind. Harry couldn't believe he had forgotten! The diary had trapped a younger Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. What kind of magic was able to do that? Harry groaned, too many question this late. Harry fell onto his bed, squeezing his eyes. He cracked one eye open, looking right at Ron.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

Harry felt like falling into his cereal bowl and keeping his head there. He was so tired from last night. He had just explained to Hermione what had happened last night and already was she making plans for research involving Dumbledore… the whole shebang. He couldn't believe that his year started like this. He had been in school for a week and already was he in some sort of trouble.

"Mione. Calm down, Voldemort knows I have a connection with him. Perhaps he's trying to trick me again." Harry said, bitterly. Remembering how Voldemort used his weakness against him, and in turn it got Sirius killed.

"But Harry, what if it's not?" Hermione pleaded, she was concerned. What Harry had described had sounded like some powerful dark magic. The thing with Draco's dad to made her extremely wary. Not to mention how angry Voldemort seemed to be. It didn't make any sense to her. There had to be something wrong, something she was missing.

She rubbed her temples, she needed to go to the library, and possibly get a pass to the restricted section. She had feeling that whatever she wanted to find it wasn't going to be in the normal library section.

"What if he is? Look, we could do argue about what ifs all day, but how about we leave it alone until something comes up. I just don't want to be in the same situation as I was last year." His eyes flitted over to the Ravenclaw table where Itachi was quietly talking with Luna seemingly oblivious to the attention he was receiving from his housemates.

Hermione followed his line of vision, immediately understanding afterwards. "Fine," She sighed, "I won't do anything, but if anything comes up, we're telling Dumbledore and going to the library to research!"

Harry grinned brightly, "Thank you, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl resisted the urge to smile with Harry. She waved him off, opting to finish eating the rest of her breakfast and study her new schedule. She ignored Ron who was gaping at her schedule (as usual), mumbling useless obscenities.

Harry thrummed his fingers against the wooden table waiting for the Hedwig and the Daily Prophet. He wondered what the Daily Prophet was going to present today. Their news had been relatively "mellow" well as mellow as the Daily Prophet could be. It was odd, but he wasn't complaining at all. Harry glanced up just as tons owls flew into the Great Hall.

Hedwig flew down next to her master. She nipped his fingers affectionately. She lifted her leg up for Harry to take whatever was tied there. Harry smiled gently at her; he lifted a piece of bacon to her beak. Hedwig took it with pleased hoot.

Harry took the Daily Prophet, scanning it for anything worth the interest. Nothing was worth the interest. He was about to discard the newspaper when something caught his interest. He thumbed through the newspaper until he got the full article.

**"Boy-Who-Lived An Orphan Yet Again: Will His Misery Never End?" **Harry knitted his eyebrows together.

**"Boy-Who-Potter, Harry James Potter is an orphan, yet again. Muggle Guardians Petunia and Vernon Dursely found dead in their home, Tuesday, September 3rd.. They apparently had been decomposing for months prior. Muggles Medics are stumped when there isn't any evidence regarding their death. They were both healthy muggles judging by their medical records. The Muggles think they died in their sleep and died from Carbon Monoxide poisoning. However, we know better. There was no doubt they were killed by the same Unforgivable that took Harry's parents life.**

**There the whole Wizarding World mourns with Harry Potter. There is no doubt that this boy has been through a lot. Will this be the straw that finally breaks the camel's back? There is no words on how the Boy-Who-Lived feels about this matter. Rest assured the Daily Prophet will have the first update on the Boy-Who-Lived."**

Harry felt bile rise up when he saw the picture of his Aunt and Uncle's dead bodies on their bed. Their expressions just showed their fear. Harry felt sick. He didn't want to think about it at all. The very thing they feared the most killed them, magic. The very thing they tried to hide away from had ended their lives! Harry had brought this upon them. Dudley was now in the same position as he.

Harry threw the newspaper down. He felt his eyes burn, and he just ran away from the Great Hall. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care at all. He had a glimpse of Itachi before finally exited the Great Hall. No doubt Hermione and Ron would be following him. He knew they would find him in seconds.

He ran and ran until he bumped into someone, sending him sprawling to the ground. He got up from ground, prepared to tell whomever they were to shove off. His sentence was caught in his throat when he saw Itachi standing right in front of him.

"Little one?"

That was all it took for Harry to break down.


	9. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Holy Schist, I updated in a relatively quick time. I think I did pretty well with this chapter and I got everybody in character. I have nothing to say besides thank you to my lovely reviewers, readers/lurkers, alerters/favorites, and triers. If you made it this far, congrats.**

**Ah, I gotta update Spider and Sixteen and Pregnant. Spider... when my block disappears. Sixteen and Pregnant sometime soon. XD**

**I own nothing. **

**So, sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

**Revised Help**

**Chapter Nine**

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

* * *

Itachi could only stare hopelessly at an openly sobbing Harry. He wasn't sure what to do nor was he sure why his little one was crying his eyes out. In all years he had known Harry he had never seen him cry. Usually he put on a bright smile (albeit fake), and braved through the thing that was bothering him.

"What happened?" Itachi questioned, crouching down to meet Harry's watery gaze.

"I killed them. They were right in calling me a freak. Because of my freakishness, I got them killed just like my parents!" Harry babbled. The tears coming out rapidly, "They were right in isolating me from them."

"Harry, I told you before you're not a fre-"

"BUT I AM!" Harry interrupted. "I'm the fucking boy wonder that everybody seems to be after. I bring misfortunate to those I get close or hold ties to. You'll be next one. Voldemort will come after you. You maybe strong but you're not strong enough to evade him."

Harry trembled, "You're going to end up like Sirius and it's all my fault. Itachi you need to go back. I'm sorry I ever brought you here." Harry continued, he didn't notice the way Itachi's eyes hardened as he stared down at Harry. In a blink of an eye he had flicked Harry hard in the middle of his forehead.

"Stop with the pity party, it is unbecoming. They may have died, but it was only a matter of time. They may have died in a fire, got mugged, or simply of old age. There are so many possibilities that could result in their death. Death is inevitable." Itachi calmly said.

Harry shook his head, "But I killed them! All of them could of lived-" again Itachi flicked his forehead.

"Could, a possibility that may or may not have happened if they lived. You need to stop this foolishness, little one. From what I've heard, all that have died loved you very much. They wanted to protect you. Don't waste their gift with your despair."

"You don't understand." Harry cried out. This was all too much for him. It seemed like the weight of the world grew heavier on his shoulders and he wasn't sure if he could uphold it any longer.

"I don't understand," Itachi intoned emotionlessly, "you've got it twisted, little one. You don't understand. I came from a world where when I was four I was subjected to the Third Great Ninja War and when I left, it was the brink of another Great War. Where children are taught to go against their comrades and kill anyone who stands in their way of survival. My whole history is drenched in blood and betrayal. I understand better than anyone else."

Itachi snorted, "You must be feeling how Madara felt when he had lost his little brother in battle. He felt that his brother would've survived if he hadn't taken his eyes. He was always fixated with the 'what if' possibilities, pitiful to say the least. The Uchiha Clan eventually came in terms with the Senju, but he felt as if the sacrifice his brother went through was for nothing. He had died in vain. It was his entire fault so he reacted. He planned and planned for vengeance and destruction. Now, he's a mad man obsessed in his revenge."

"I won't become like that. It's different." Harry protested. His head was spinning with Itachi's words, but the pain was still there weighing heavily on him.

Itachi stood up. He eyed Harry for a second, "Is it?" He questioned before going back to the Great Hall leaving Harry alone.

Itachi re-entered the Great Hall sitting down next to Luna who was stirring her cereal counter-clockwise. She would smile every time her cereal randomly burst into cinnamon. Itachi liked her presence. It was calm and mellow. With this Luna girl, he felt like all his worries were temporarily gone. It briefly reminded Itachi how he would feel around his mother when he was younger.

"The canine family is very protective over their family members. When somebody of their pack dies, no matter how remote they are it hurts. Howling is a form in which they express their pain. It's the top bitch's job to remind the Alpha of reality and the others that he cares for. The bitch may have to nip the Alpha by the ear but in the end the Alpha will come around." Luna spoke up, glancing at Itachi.

"Can the Alpha withstand the nip?"

Luna grinned, "The Alpha is only alpha because he is strong. He trusts his bitch above all others. No need to worry."

Itachi let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He was very glad he met this girl. What she had said only solidified what he had thought before. "Thank you very much."

Luna hummed, "For what weasel, I did nothing."

Itachi thinly smiled at Luna. "I don't know, but thank you anyway."

The blond girl appeared as if she was going to reply, but she froze. Her light blue eyes were glazed. Itachi wasn't sure what to do. He tensed, ready for anything. After a few pregnant seconds had passed Luna slowly turned toward Itachi, "The dark one grows strong but the fox-child and his crow hold the key into stopping him. They will need help."

Itachi sagged, "Madara."

The name explained it all.

"Time is on your side weasel, the fox-child and crow can hold their own for now. There isn't need for action yet." Luna reassured as she re-focused on stirring her cereal.

"When?"

"As Dumbledore's falls."

Both Luna and Itachi looked toward the empty seat where Dumbledore usually sat. He had been gone for an odd number of days, but the professors waved it off, as the man was very busy. He would be back soon.

"Do not fret weasel. The last battle with the dark one will be the end of it all. At last there will be peace. The need for fighting and power will be forsaken."

"There will always be darkness. The Shinobi way will never die out."

Luna smiled cryptically, "Isn't there always a light in the darkness, bitch?"

Itachi laughed. He actually laughed; the rich sound easily escaping his mouth. Luna had gotten him there, "Thank you." He said yet again.

"The Wrackspurts must really enjoy you today, weasel."

Itachi chuckled, "They must."

* * *

Sakura put her hand on the small of Sasuke's back gently lifting him up so he could sit upright. Sasuke shook her off with a dark glare. The pink-haired medic Nin scowled but didn't say anything. Her lost teammate was just as untouchable as he was when he was twelve. It had seemed as if nothing had changed. That thought was replaced by a new one immediately, correcting her. Everything had changed between them.

She sighed, she didn't want to reminisce about what could and should've of been. All that mattered right now was that Sasuke was back. Naruto had kept his promise to her. Sakura put on a tired smile at that. The number one knuckle-headed ninja had grown up into a lovely man and managed to keep her childish promise.

"Only Naruto," She murmured as she stood up dusting herself off. She glanced over at the blond who was being unusually quiet as he sat next to Sasuke. It was weird. Sakura thought Naruto would be talking excitedly, happy that he had finally accomplished his goal. He had brought back Sasuke. He didn't look happy instead his mien was dejected, but those sky blue eyes told another story. Something she couldn't quite place was stirring within them. Hopefully, she would figure out what was wrong with Naruto before they brought Sasuke back to Konoha.

"Naruto," Sakura said grabbing the blond's attention, "I want you to watch Sasuke for a couple of days. His chakra reserves are dangerously low while his muscles have several tears and burns. I managed to heal most of his injuries, but it is important that he stays in one place until he can stand once again and his chakra level is back to normal. It is important he stays seated. I'll ask Kakashi if we could make camp here."

"Okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied as he forced a smile.

Sakura sighed quietly to herself yet again before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't dare break the crushing silence between them. They felt like extremely awkward teens, stealing glances at each other but didn't know how to quite approach the other.

Sasuke abruptly leaned over coughing heavily and Naruto was right there, worry etched on his face, "Are you alright Sasuke?"

The spiky haired teen jerkily nodded. He smirked at the blond when he regained his breath, "I'm not some porcelain doll, dobe. I don't break that easily."

Naruto pouted childishly as he folded his arms, "See if I care next time, teme."

Sasuke snorted. Both Naruto and Sasuke lapsed into silence once again. They were back in the awkward teen stage. They refused to say what they were really thinking and feeling. It had always been that way between them. One of them always cracked ruining the silence and starting a domino effect until eventually everything they wanted to say tumbled out.

"You may leave if you want. I won't stop you." Naruto said softly, re-breaking the ice.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He had thought this was Naruto's dream or rather goal. To save him from what exactly? He couldn't say.

"I'm not so naive that I doubt they would arrest you as soon as you step foot in Konoha. For deserting the village and attacking Konoha shinobi, you may be executed or your chakra drained. You'll only serve as a sperm donor. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let that happen to one of my precious people."

Sasuke was stunned. Naruto yet again had managed to pierce through his protective layers with little ease having a lasting impact. It constantly astounded Sasuke how far Naruto was willing to go for him. After everything that he had done Sasuke still held Naruto's unwavering loyalty. "Why do you go so far for me, Naruto?" Sasuke pressed.

Naruto gave him the same nostalgic smile he did at the Valley of the End, "You are my most precious person," A dull pain rose in Sasuke's chest as he heard those words but he made no comment, "I will protect you until my last breath."

"Isn't it too late?" Sasuke inquired. He truly hated how vulnerable he felt at this moment. Naruto always made him feel this way.

"There's always a light in the darkness, no matter how thick the darkness may be." Naruto said with conviction. He scratched his blond locks, choosing to stare at the ground, which looked particularly fascinating all of the sudden.

"Hn," came Sasuke's monosyllabic reply as he closed his eyes. When had the dobe gotten so wise? Orochimaru had told him the dobe had trained with Jirayia, the Great Toad Sennin.

"Will you stay or leave?"

Obsidian met Topaz, "I will stay-," Naruto brightened significantly at Sasuke's words, "but I will leave in a couple of days. There are still things I must take care of."

"You killed Itachi!" Naruto objected loudly, ignoring Sasuke's harsh glare and the flaring of his Sharingan. "Isn't it enough that you left m— the village?"

"You don't understand, dobe. Both Itachi and Kyuubi mentioned Uchiha Madara. He somehow plays apart in the grand scheme of things, I need to find out more." Sasuke shot back. The familiar irritation he felt with Naruto arose.

"I don't understand!" Naruto parroted mockingly. "Help me understand! Correct me if I'm wrong Sasuke, you left the village at thirteen to follow a possible pedophile because he promised you power to kill your brother. Never mind that he probably intended to use your body before you achieved your goal. Then we meet again three years later, you're have a sword trying to kill me whilst invading my mind and talking about severing bonds that distract you. When you finally kill your older brother, avenging your clan, you still aren't satisfied because your older brother whom you've hated for **years** and a **malevolent** fox told you about some guy that has sparked your curiosity.

Got news for you Sasuke, **curiosity killed the damn cat**!"

"You don't know shit, Naruto!"

"Then educate me, Sasuke. Haven't you learned that revenge leads to nothing, but misery? Don't think I didn't notice the tear tracks on your face when I found you. Do you regret killing your brother? All that hard work for nothing, huh?" Naruto sneered. He didn't care that what he was saying was hurtful. He wanted Sasuke to feel the same pain he did whenever the raven teen pursued something hopeless. Cutting himself from everyone. Too wrapped up in whatever to ask for help. It hurt Naruto whenever Sasuke did this. He was only repaying the favor.

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat as staggered to his feet, regaining his footing. He swayed as he stood on his feet. He made a single seal. Flames licked at his body, slowly eating him away. Naruto only stared as he watched Sasuke ebb away until there was nothing left.

Naruto's bright blue eyes flickered into a deep red, his pupils prominently slit, "Shit!" He growled. He had let him emotions run rampant and it had driven Sasuke away.

Fuck.

Sasuke was weak and probably had no idea where he was.

Double-fuck.

Sakura had told him to watch Sasuke and when she found out what had happened she was going to be furious.


	10. Temporary Hiatus

Hi you guys,

Umm... I'm not really sure how to say this, and I'm not really sure** I want to say this**. There are some stories I've had since the very beginning that I don't want to give up, but at the same time I have no clue what I'm doing anymore. My writing style has changed, or my interests have shifted and I'm just not feeling it like I used too. However, that doesn't mean I'll be giving up. I won't give up.** I can't give up** unless I'm absolutely sure that I feel there's nothing I can do as an author for the story. Any questions or comments please PM me. So, until I figure out what I'm going to do... I'm going to hiatus for the following stories:

**_Revised Help._**

**_Fragments_**- I only say this because I'm in the middle of writing the last three or four chapters.

**_Namikazecest Rewritten._**

Till Next Time,

*Chaos' Mistress*


End file.
